(Drabble Ficlet) BAP & iKON's OTP
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Kumpulan imajinasi singkat dari semua pairing kesayangan ane. Setiap post-an bakal diselang-seling antara B.A.P & iKON otp. So, enjoy uuu T( 3 )T *TT pose*
1. (BangHim) Just Love Never Enough

**(BangHim) Just Love Never Enough**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Angst/Drama/Yaoi/AU

Main Cast :

Kim Him Chan

Bang Yong Guk

Support Cast :

Shin Ji Min (AOA)

(PS: Inspired by Descendants Of The Sun's drama)

 **Just Love Never Enough**

"Oppa." Jimin memanggil Himchan dengan suara berbisik yang hanya ditanggapi _'hmm?'_ pelan dari dokter berparas tampan sekaligus cantik di sampingnya. "Bukankah menurutmu Kapten Bang sangat gagah? Saat tersenyum dia juga terlihat manis! Omo~" pekiknya, mengepalkan kedua tangan di pipi dan menatap penuh puja ke kejauhan.

Tepatnya, ke arah lapangan terbuka di depan gudang penyimpanan senjata, di mana beberapa prajurit tentara tengah melakukan latihan pagi. Mereka semua bertelanjang dada, memperlihatkan tubuh tegap dan dada bidang yang mereka miliki. Namun, untuk saat ini, Jimin tidak menatapi namja-namja bertubuh menggiurkan itu. Dia menatapi satu dari dua orang berseragam militer di depan barisan.

Kapten Bang Yong Guk.

Sementara namja lain yang juga berseragam adalah Sersan Moon Jong Up. Bisa dikatakan, namja bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi namun memiliki otot liat yang sempurna itu adalah tangan kanan Kapten Bang. _Well,_ kenyataannya dari posisi atau kedudukan mereka memang begitu.

Entahlah.

Himchan sendiri pun, tidak tertarik untuk mempelajari. Toh, dia cinta damai. Dia mengobati orang, bukannya bertarung, ataupun membunuh orang-orang seperti yang tentara-tentara berseragam tersebut lakukan. Mereka berbeda.

"Yah, dia memang sangat gagah dan manis saat tersenyum. _**But,**_ _he's hopeless and death-able._ " Himchan akhirnya berkomentar. Terkesan begitu acuh karena mengangkat kedua bahu sekilas. Ia malah kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda; membalut kain kasa pada lengan pasien yang terluka.

Tapi Jimin seolah belum puas akan jawaban acuh Sang Dokter. "Apa maksudmu dengan _hopeless and death-able,_ Oppa? Kau membuat namja yang bekerja di kemiliteran terdengar sebagai pilihan yang buruk," protesnya, merajuk sembari mengerucutkan bibir.

"Bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya? Bisakah kau mencoba membayangkan? Saat kalian berdua berkencan di bioskop, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dia mendapat panggilan tugas. Dia **harus** pergi meninggalkanmu saat itu juga. Dan kau tidak bisa menahannya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena itu adalah kewajibannya dan kau? Kau adalah pilihan entah nomor ke berapa di dalam _list_ prioritas hidupnya. Mereka lebih mementingkan negara dibanding dirimu. Pada akhirnya? Kau akan kesepian sepanjang waktu, dan berkemungkinan besar sendirian hingga akhir hayatmu saat dia gugur dalam bertugas. _Hopeless and death-able._ Coba jelaskan padaku, bagaimana mungkin **mereka** bukanlah pilihan yang buruk?!"

 _Checkmate._

 _Straight._

 _ **Realistic.**_

Oh, tambahkan 'cerdas', kalau itu menyangkut Dr. Kim Him Chan, Sang Ahli Bedah jenius dan ternama. Berargumen pendapat dengan Dr. Kim akan membuatmu terkesan begitu bodoh. Percayalah.

Pasien yang sedang Himchan balut lukanya, hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya. _Omo,_ kenapa dokter cantik ini terlalu blak-blakan? Tidakkah dia melihat, kalau dirinya tengah menangani luka seseorang yang juga prajurit tentara di sini? Apa dia... tidak segan?

Seolah membaca apa yang Si Pasien pikirkan tentangnya, Himchan menatap namja itu lurus. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda penyesalan ataupun takut pada marbel hitam indah tersebut. "Aku terkesan lancang. Ne, aku tahu itu. Tapi bisakah kau menjawabnya? Jika ada pilihan, apakah itu negara atau kekasihmu, siapakah yang akan kau pilih, Tuan Prajurit?"

"T-tentu saja Negara Kami, Korea Tercinta, Uisa-nim!"

Jangan salahkan Si Prajurit kalau ia menjawab dengan gugup. Dr. Kim yang cantik menatapnya fokus di kedua mata. Tentu saja, siapapun dapat mengerti dan memaklumi akan kekacauan degup tidak beraturan di ruang dada, akibat dari tatapan marbel hitam menakjubkan tersebut.

Sementara itu, dengan senyum puas penuh kemenangan, Himchan melirik Jimin, suster bertubuh mungil yang merangkup sebagai asistennya. Sebelah alis sempurna miliknya terangkat, seolah menunggu suatu pengakuan dari Sang Suster.

Alhasil, dengan kedua bahu turun dan bibir masih setia mencebik cemberut, Jimin berkata, "ne..., ne, kau benar, Dr. Kim Yang Agung~! Lagi."

" _Kkkkk,_ kau yang memulainya, Jiminie~ Ingat, makan siang nanti, kau harus mentraktirku!"

"Mwo?! O, wae?!"

"Kau kalah berargumen, ingat? Kita punya perjanjian, 'kan? Yang kalah berargumen harus mentraktir yang menang. _Kkkk,_ omo... aku tidak sabar! Hari ini aku ingin makan _steak~_ "

"Ya, Oppa! Sejak kapan ada peraturan kalau yang menang bisa menentukan menu, eoh?! Lagipula, _aah... sincha!_ Kenapa waktu itu aku setuju bertaruh dan membuat peraturan konyol itu denganmu!? Aku selalu kalah. Kau tahu? Tabunganku tidak pernah bertambah gara-gara mentraktirmu. Aku tidak akan pernah kaya. Dan lagi, gajimu jauh lebih besar dari gajiku! Kenapa kau suka sekali memorotiku, eoh?! Kau seperti lintah!" Jimin mengomel panjang-lebar tanpa mempedulikan kalau saat ini pengunjung klinik di _camp_ cukup banyak.

Tim Alpha, tim yang dipimpin oleh Kapten Bang, melakukan misi kemarin. Sebagian dari mereka kembali ke markas dengan luka memar dan lecet. Ada juga yang menderita luka cukup dalam. Namun hanya itu. _Minus_ kantung mayat. Tim Alpha adalah _unit_ kemiliteran yang yang sangat terkenal. Setidaknya, itulah yang Himchan dengar dari teman-temannya saat mereka bergosip.

" _Aigoo... aigo,_ dengarlah Yeoja Ini berbicara. Kau tidak malu, eoh? Mengeluh tentang penghasilanmu yang tidak seberapa di depan pasien kita? Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau terkesan sangat tidak tulus dalam melakukan pekerjaanmu?! Aigo, Yeoja Ini..." Himchan bergumam, gelengan penuh ironi sengaja ia lakukan, membuat Jimin lebih tersudut dengan _statement_ -nya. Memutar-balik fakta adalah satu dari banyaknya keahlian seorang Kim Him Chan.

Menyedihkan.

Entah sampai kapan Jimin akan mengambil pelajaran dari hal seperti ini. Kim Him Chan bukanlah tandingan siapapun dalam berargumen. Jangan beradu argumen dengannya. Kalau kau tidak ingin keluar sebagai sosok seorang pengecut konyol di akhir, sebaiknya jangan.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~~

"Kudengar kau mem- _bully_ Suster Jimin lagi di klinik."

Suara berat dan dalam dari arah pintu ruang pantri membuat Himchan mengangkat kepala. Menyeringai, saat menemukan Bang Yong Guk berdiri menyender pada daun pintu sembari berpangku tangan. "Wae? Kau datang ke sini untuk membelanya?"

Balas menyeringai, Yongguk melangkah menuju meja makan dapur dan berhenti di samping Sang Dokter. Ia dengan santai menduduki tepian meja, nyaris berhadap-hadapan dengan namja cantik yang duduk di kursi. "Ani. Aku hanya ingin membuka pembicaraan saja. Kau tahu? Tidak mudah memulai pembicaraan santai dengan orang cantik sepertimu," jawabnya _cheeky._

Himchan berjengit, memasang ekspresi seolah jijik. " _Eii,_ kau mulai lagi. _Seriously,_ apa yang membawamu ke sini, Kapten Bang? Apa kau ingin makan? Atau... _ah!_ Kau ingin minum kopi juga? Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu. Kalau kau mau."

Yongguk memperhatikan sekilas pergelangan tangan, serta lengan bawah Himchan yang mengintip dari celah lebar jas putihnya akibat Sang Pemilik mengangkat lengan tinggi. Namja cantik ini bermaksud memperlihatkan secangkir kopi yang tengah ia pegang. Bukan salahnya kalau Yongguk kehilangan fokus saat melihat kulit seputih salju miliknya terekspose.

" _Ekhem!_ " Yongguk terbatuk. _Oh,_ seakan dengan melakukan itu Yongguk akan mampu memfokuskan pikirannya kembali. " _Err..._ sebenarnya, aku butuh jahitan." Sang Kapten akhirnya berkata, sedikit memiringkan tubuh untuk memperlihatkan bagian belakang dari lengan kanannya. Terdapat luka robek yang cukup dalam di sana.

"Omo! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Aku terjatuh di tepian jalan berbatu." Jawaban Yongguk membuat sebelah alis namja cantik yang ia tatap terangkat sangsi. Tatapan 'kau bercanda?' menghiasi nyata wajah mempesona tersebut.

" _Kau terjatuh?_ Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, Kapten Bang? Apa kau se-ceroboh itu?" tanya-nya menyelidik, mendekatkan wajah pada Sang Kapten, bermaksud memberi gestur mengintimidasi.

Tapi tentu saja, apa yang Yongguk rasakan sama sekali berbeda. Dia gugup setengah mati. "A-aku menyelamatkan seorang anak dari mobil yang akan menabraknya." Ia menjawab dengan kaku, tanpa sadar langsung menahan nafas begitu telapak tangan halus Si Dokter Cantik memegangi lengannya dengan sangat lembut dan berhati-hati.

" _Oh._ " Himchan menyahut singkat. Matanya mulai terfokus pada luka robek yang masih mengalirkan darah tersebut. "Itu mengagumkan. Apa anak itu memberimu ucapan terima kasih? Akan sangat ironis kalau dia tidak memberi penghargaan apapun atas tindakan heroikmu ini."

" _Eum..._ "

Tidak.

Yongguk tidak mendapat apapun atas tindakan heroiknya.

"... Aku memang tidak mengharapkan apapun. Aku senang membantu seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolonganku."

 _Definitely hopeless and death-able._

Himchan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya; takut, kalau pendapat rasionalnya yang kelewat jujur mengambil alih. Cukup Jimin dan beberapa orang saja. Dia tidak suka beradu argumen dengan Yongguk. Dia tidak suka beradu argumen dengan seseorang yang menjunjung tinggi moral, perintah, kewajiban, dan segala macamnya. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, pendapat mereka tidak pernah sama.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil peralatanku dulu." Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Himchan bermaksud pergi menuju ruang penyimpanan peralatan medis hanya untuk dihentikan oleh genggaman tangan lebar yang mencengkeram siku kirinya. Dengan ragu ditatapnya Si Pemilik tangan. "Waeyo?"

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Cara Yongguk menatapnya, seolah Himchan mengumumkan bahwa ia akan pergi jauh, bukannya beberapa langkah menuju ruangan sebelah. "Aku pergi mengambil beberapa peralatan. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

" _Oh._ Ah... ye, ne, k-kalau begitu kau boleh pergi."

Himchan mengangguk. Langsung berbalik begitu cengkeraman pada lengannya terlepas. Ia tidak berkomentar apapun. Dia **tidak ingin** berkomentar apapun. Biarlah segala yang terjadi di antara Kapten Bang dan Dr. Kim, tersisa sebagai wujud tak kasat mata yang menghuni suatu ruang yang disebut kesunyian.

Seperti dulu.

########(0o0)########

"Dulu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka dulu? _Omo,_ aku baru tahu kalau Himchan Oppa ternyata sudah mengenal Kapten Bang sejak lama. Kupikir mereka baru bertemu saat kita menjadi relawan di _camp_ ini."

Yeoja menjelang paruh baya yang Jimin ajak bicara menggeleng. Ekspresi penuh keyakinan terpampang di wajahnya. "Ani. Mereka bertemu saat Dr. Kim masih menjadi mahasiswa. Dia menjadi relawan di sekolah kemiliteran. Saat itu Kapten Bang hanyalah perwira biasa. Mereka bertemu di sana. Dari yang kudengar hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Tapi... setelah Kapten Bang ditugaskan ke Pakistan... aku tidak mendengar apapun la – _Ah, ya!_ Aku baru ingat! Kudengar Kapten Bang mengalami insiden.

"Dia tidak pernah mengabari Dr. Kim. Aku masih ingat bagaimana paniknya Dr. Kim waktu itu. Kurasa... hal itulah yang menyebabkan mereka berpisah. Memiliki namjachingu yang bekerja di kemiliteran memang terdengar keren, tapi kenyataannya? _Urgh,_ aku saja yang sudah setua ini, Suster Shin, tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku pasti akan terkena serangan jantung setiap hari jika teringat kalau seseorang yang berharga bagiku, terancam bahaya sepanjang waktu."

Mulut Jimin membulat, membentuk huruf 'o'. Ia tahu seka – **tunggu,** itu berarti..."Jadi kencan di bioskop yang gagal waktu itu... ADALAH KENCANNYA DAN KAPTEN BANG?!" teriaknya heboh.

Pantas saja Himchan terdengar sangat luwes dan cerdas, eoh? Fakta yang hebat, hanya tercipta dari pengalaman pribadi, 'kan? Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan seseorang dalam berargumen, bila topik yang menjadi perdebatan adalah pengalaman pribadi dari seseorang tersebut.

Sial! Himchan mengelabuinya lagi.

"YA, SUSTER SHIN! Kenapa kau berteriak di klinik?!"

########(0o0)########

" _Ja._ Lenganmu sudah aman." Himchan memberi tepukan pelan, tepat di atas luka yang telah dibalutnya rapi. Senyuman bangga sebagai bentuk dari rasa puas atas hasil kerja yang ia lakukan, menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Ingat, kau harus membatasi pergerakanmu."

" _Urgh,_ aku akan banyak mengalami kesulitan. Tangan kanan bagiku adalah segalanya."

Gerutuan Yongguk langsung bersambut putaran bola mata.

"Omo, kau seharusnya memikirkan hal itu saat dengan berani menyelamatkan orang dan menjatuhkan diri ke sisi kananmu," celetuk Himchan asal, menggelengkan kepala di tengah kesibukan tangannya mengumpulkan sisa kapas dan kain kasa di meja.

"Aigo, Dr. Kim, bagaimana bisa aku berpikir lurus dalam keadaan terdesak seperti itu!?"

Himchan mengangkat bahu acuh, melemparkan gulungan kain kasa bekas terakhir ke tong sampah di samping kulkas. " _Well,_ kau adalah komandan dari tim khusus. Kupikir, orang-orang sepertimu adalah tipe cekatan layaknya Batman. Atau mungkin kuat, seperti Superman."

Apa baru saja namja cantik ini menjadikan karakter superhero dari cerita fiksi sebagai perbandingan? Untuk Bang Yong Guk?! Apa yang Kim Him Chan pikirkan di dalam otak jeniusnya, memang tidak seorang pun yang mampu menebak. Terkadang dia terdengar begitu rasional, dan terkadang... tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

"Apa kau sedang mabuk? Kau tidak boleh minum-minum saat sedang bekerja. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau sering melakukan hal aneh saat sedang mabuk, Hime! Dulu aku sering me—"

 _ **Deg!**_

Bagai ditarik secara paksa ke dunia nyata, Yongguk berhenti. Matanya terbelalak dikala sadar akan apa yang baru saja keluar beruntun dari mulutnya.

 _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinngg..._

Tanpa disengaja, ia melewati **batas itu**.

Sementara Himchan... dia hanya terdiam, mendadak terpaku di tempat. Kedua marbel hitamnya menatap wajah tampan milik Yongguk lurus, dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

 _Hime._

Sudah cukup lama nama itu tidak dialamatkan padanya. Dan sekarang... satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu, berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya waswas luar biasa. Wae?

Apa karena Yongguk menyadari, kalau baru saja ia menghancurkan 'mantra' di antara mereka? Mulai dari sekarang... haruskah mereka saling menjauh? Akting mereka untuk berpura-pura sebagai kenalan biasa nyatanya tidak berhasil.

Dan yang terpenting, yang paling Himchan hindari, dia tidak mau dihantui oleh perasaan takut akan ditinggalkan itu lagi. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pihak yang selalu merasa bersalah. Pihak yang selalu menunggu penuh harap.

Dia bukanlah seseorang yang egois. Dia tahu itu. Hanya saja... saat mereka bersama, Himchan selalu meragukan semua itu. Dia bukan Kim Him Chan. Dia tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri; pribadi yang tangguh dan ceria. Yongguk membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang dirinya sendiri pun, tidak kenali—seseorang yang egois.

Bersama dengan Yongguk membuatnya frustasi. Sedih. Himchan merindukan dirinya yang dulu, itulah yang membuatnya melepas namja itu. Tapi sekarang? Setelah semuanya serasa kembali 'normal', Yongguk datang dalam kehidupannya bak sebuah permainan takdir.

Lagi, Himchan dibuatnya sesak.

Kenapa mereka harus bertemu di _camp_ ini?

 _Oh,_ Himchan semakin menyesal tidak menerima tawaran untuk menjadi relawan di Afrika waktu itu.

"Hime, ma-maaf, a-aku..."

"Aku sudah mengobati lukamu. Selamat malam, Kapten Bang."

 _Grab!_

Himchan bahkan tidak sempat melangkah saat tangan Yongguk yang lebar meraih lipatan sikunya, menahannya pergi.

"Tidak bisakah kita membicarakannya?"

Suara berat itu berbisik pelan padanya. Seandainya Himchan berbalik, dia pastilah akan melihat ekspresi sendu dan tatapan yang meneriakkan permohonan tersebut. Oleh karenanya, ia menolak untuk berbalik. Bukan hanya Yongguk yang terlihat tidak berdaya saat ini.

"Membicarakan apa?" tanya Himchan getir. "Bagian dimana aku tidak boleh mengkhawatirkanmu? Atau bagian dimana kau menghilang dan tidak memberiku kabar apa-apa? _Huh,_ itu akan menjadi pembicaraan yang sangat panjang, Kapten Bang. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Kau tidak bisa meringkasnya ke dalam sebuah pembicaraan sederhana."

Diam.

Yongguk hanya bisa diam.

Entah kenapa Himchan sudah menduganya.

Apa karena dari dulu Yongguk memang seperti itu? Kenapa namja ini bisa berpikir, diam akan menyelesaikan masalah? Tidak. Diam hanya membuat permasalahan semakin memburuk. Apa Yongguk tidak melihat apa yang terjadi pada mereka sekarang?!

" _Huh, wah, kkkk..._ kau tidak berubah." Nada takjub penuh ironi begitu kental menguasai suara Himchan. Ia seolah ragu; terjebak di antara dengusan takjub, serta tawa sinis. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pergi." Himchan menyentak lengannya dari cengkeraman Yongguk. Berjalan pergi hanya untuk berhenti mematung di tempat saat mendengar bisikan lirih itu.

" _ **I love you so much, Hime.**_ "

DEG.

" _I always love you._ _ **It never change.**_ "

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg..._

Himchan benci jantungnya yang masih saja berdebar kencang saat mendengar suara berat dan dalam itu, membisikkan kata-kata tersebut padanya. Himchan juga benci otaknya yang berteriak, menyuruh dengan seenaknya agar dia membalas ungkapan Yongguk dengan kata-kata yang nyaris sama. Ini tidak adil.

Kenapa Bang Yong Guk begitu mempengaruhi dirinya?! Seolah... setiap sel di tubuhnya menginginkan namja itu; pelukan hangatnya, bisikan lembutnya, senyumnya yang cemerlang, dan, kata-kata cinta darinya yang begitu tulus. Semua itu, hanya untuk Kim Him Chan seorang.

 _'I love you too. Always.'_

Ini tidak adil.

Melakukan satu-satunya hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya sedari tadi, Himchan berlalu pergi. Tanpa menoleh, meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah pasti. Meninggalkan Bang Yong Guk yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatapi punggungnya yang menjauh.

" _I love you, Hime._ "

Terkadang, saling mencintai saja tidaklah cukup. Butuh kehadiran dua insan untuk menyatukan dua hati. Bukannya satu insan, yang terus-menerus merindukan kehadiran hati yang lain. Yongguk bukanlah bulan. Dan Himchan sudah lama lelah menjadi seekor pungguk.

 **FIN(?)**

 **(NEXT) iKON**


	2. (DoubleB) Dugeun Dugeun

**(DoubleB) Dugeun Dugeun**

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T (Warning: There's a shooting scenes & blood)

Genre : Romance/Drama/Crime/Yaoi/AU

Main Cast :

Kim Ji Won as Bobby as Red Tiger as Kapten Kim

Kim Han Bin as Dr. Kim

Support Cast :

The rest of iKON & OC

(PS: Inspired by Descendants Of The Sun's drama)

 **Duguen Dugeun**

 _Dor! DOR!_

" _Fuck!_ " Bobby mengutuk. Tembakan terakhir nyaris mengenai lututnya. Beruntung refleknya yang cepat, membuatnya sempat bersembunyi di antara tiang beton lapangan parkir. "Panther, Panther, apa yang terjadi?" Ia berbisik, berbicara pada _unit_ interkom kecil yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

Suara statik dan nafas memburu terdengar dari seberang sana sebelum Bobby mendapat sahutan.

"Beberapa orang bertopeng menyerang. Mereka berusaha membunuh Senator Gong. Red Tiger, mereka ada di mana-mana!"

"Ya, mereka juga berada di lapangan parkir." Bobby mengintai dari balik dinding beton, mengambil kesempatan tepat dan menembakkan dua peluru sekaligus.

 _Bruk! Bruk!_

Dua tubuh jatuh tak bernyawa. Darah mengucur dari pelipis mereka.

Masalah teratasi.

Tanpa menunggu Bobby aka Red Tiger, berlari secepat mungkin menuju tangga darurat. "Panther, sebutkan posisimu dan Senator Gong."

 _Dor! Dor! DOR!_

Suara tembakan beruntun terdengar samar-samar dari seberang.

"Kami berada di..."

 _Dor!_

"... pantri! _Ah,_ tunggu, kurasa mereka semua sudah berhasil di—"

 **DOR!**

" _AKH!_ "

"Junhoe!"

 _Dor! DOR!_

Nafas Bobby tercekat. Suara yang ia kenali milik Donghyuk, rekan mereka, meneriakkan nama Junhoe, 'Panther' yang tengah berbicara dengannya. "Donghyuk, apa yang terjadi?!"

"Agent terluka! Panther tertembak, Kapten!"

"Musuh sudah dilumpuhkan. Aku sudah memanggil ambulance."

Datang suara lain. Itu milik Chanwoo, maknae termuda dalam kelompok pasukan mereka.

"Amankan Senator Gong. Aku akan segera ke sana."

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~~

"Bukan maksudku menghindar dari topik ini, Umma. Hanya saja... untuk saat ini, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kuraih. Dan Umma tahu sendiri, seberapa sibuknya pekerjaanku sebagai dokter. Aku tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk berkencan."

Hanbin menjabarkan kenyataan tersebut untuk... _ugh,_ entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Umma-nya yang cantik ini terlalu keras kepala, berpikir mencari teman kencan bagi orang sepertinya adalah hal termudah di dunia. Kenyataannya, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahan berkencan dengan seorang dokter. Maksudnya, seseorang yang benar-benar tulus tanpa mengambil kesombongan serta kepuasan akan _title_ serta penghasilan tingginya.

" _Tsk!_ "

Lagi, Umma-nya berdecak di seberang sana. Hanbin berharap dirinya memiliki sedikit kelancangan, mematikan sambungan telepon mereka sebelah pihak. Sayang, ia tidak dibesarkan seperti itu.

"Tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi, Umma. Setelah mendapatkan posisi Professor itu... aku akan menerima siapapun itu yang Umma sodorkan padaku. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengikuti banyak _blind date._ Sebanyaaaaaak... yang Umma inginkan! Bagaimana?"

" _Aish,_ bocah ini. Kau pikir aku akan menjajakan putera tampan dan berhargaku ini begitu saja ke semua orang?"

Hanbin terkikik mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng, terkadang tidak habis pikir akan keangkuhan Sang Umma. "Ne, ne, aku percaya denganmu, Umma. Jadi? _Are we deal?_ " " _Yeah, deal._ Umma akan mencarikan calon terbaik untukmu, Chagi. _Don't worry!_ Kkkk~"

 _Pip._

 **Tunggu,**

Bukan itu yang Hanbin maksud!

Namja berbibir penuh tersebut melongo seperti orang bodoh di tengah para pelari pagi lainnya. Ia beruntung, hari itu taman tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya penasaran.

Tidak bisa dibantah, Kim Hanbin adalah namja muda yang memiliki postur tubuh sempurna. Dia terbilang tinggi dari orang Korea kebanyakan, menjulang kokoh, langsing sekaligus atletis dalam balutan celana khaki selutut dan sepotong _jersey_ basket longgar tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu. Rambut cokelat miliknya di- _gel_ sedemikian rupa ke atas, memberi kesan _fresh. Full of youth._

Wajah Hanbin mungkin tidak begitu tampan, namun ia memilki pesona unik tersendiri. Ia memiliki sepasang mata cokelat sipit yang dibingkai oleh alis mata tebal nan rapi, hidung mancung, _philtrum_ dalam yang membentuk bagian atas bibir pink penuhnya melancip, dan juga, dagu yang runcing berisi. Semua semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran leher jenjang itu, membuat siapapun akan menelan _saliva_ hanya dengan melihat _adam's apple_ di sana bergerak saat Sang Pemilik mendongak atau menelan sesuatu.

Singkat kata, Hanbin sempurna dengan segala yang ia miliki. Orang-orang yang melihatnya sekilas, akan menyangka kalau dia hanyalah bocah belasan tahun, bukannya namja dewasa dengan profesi yang tentu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia adalah seorang dokter ahli bedah berbakat.

Hanbin begitu mencintai pekerjaannya. Ia dikenal sebagai dokter muda yang cekatan. Saat pertama kali memulai karir sebai dokter di ruang UGD, Hanbin sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh meski ia harus bolak-balik memasuki ruang operasi. Dia menikmati kesibukannya sembari tersenyum ramah, menenangkan, serta menghangatkan hati pasien setiap kali mereka berhadapan dengannya.

 _PING!_

Suara panggilan masuk dari ponsel seketika mengagetkan Hanbin. Pasalnya, ia tengah mengenakan _earphone._ Tentu saja panggilan tersebut langsung menghentaknya di gendang telinga. "Ne, Dr. Kim di sini?"

"Dr. Kim, kau di mana? Bisakah kau ke rumah sakit secepatnya? Ada pasien yang membutuhkanmu. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Dari informasi yang kami dapat, dia mengalami luka tembak parah di perut. Ka-kami sangat panik! Dr. Song masih di luar kota. D-dan Dr. Kim Jinhwan b-belum keluar dari ruang operasi."

Seseorang di seberang sana terdengar begitu panik. Hanbin mengenalnya. Dia Suster Jung. Yeoja muda tersebut bertugas di ruang UGD. "Aku akan ke sana secepatnya."

Tanpa menunggu Hanbin memutus komunikasi, mengantongi _earphone_ beserta ponsel, dan berlari secepat mungkin. Taman tempatnya _jogging_ cukup dekat dengan rumah sakit. Dia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu lama untuk sampai ke sana jika berlari.

~~~~~~~~\\(=^3^)(0o0=)/~~~~~~~~~

" _Hold on, Buddy._ "

Tangan Bobby yang berlumuran darah menggenggam tangan Junhoe. Ia begitu panik saat darah terus mengalir dari perut Sang Sahabat, meski seberapa keraspun dirinya mencoba menekan luka dengan setelan jas yang sebelumnya ia kenakan. Luka tembak yang diderita Junhoe parah. Bobby dapat melihat bagaimana pucatnya wajah Junhoe saat ini. Tidak hanya kehilangan kesadaran, Junhoe juga kehilangan banyak darah.

"Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Si Pengendara Ambulance sembari membuka pintu belakang.

Saking kalutnya, Bobby bahkan tidak sadar kalau ambulance telah berhenti melaju. Ia segera turun dan membantu petugas ambulance menarik brankar tempat Junhoe berbaring. Seorang yeoja berjubah putih dan dua suster langsung menyambut mereka, mengelilingi brankar Junhoe di tepian trotoar rumah sakit untuk memasangkan infus beserta kantong darah.

Bobby cukup tahu diri untuk memberi para tenaga medis tersebut ruang, selangkah lebih jauh dari brankar. Dia hanya memperhatikan dengan nafas tertahan ketika seorang suster menggunting kemeja bersimbah darah Junhoe, menyingkap luka tembak di perutnya yang langsung dijejali dengan kain kasa.

"Siapa dokter yang akan mengoperasinya?" Yeoja berjubah putih di sana bertanya panik.

 _Eh?_

Bukannya dia dokter, eoh?

Suster yang masih menekan luka di perut Junhoe dengan kain kasa langsung menggeleng panik. Dia terlihat ingin menangis. "A-aku tadi sudah menelepon Dr. Kim. Di-dia dalam perjalana—"

"Aku di sini!"

Seseorang berteriak dari arah belakang. Bobby belum sempat berbalik untuk melihat ketika Si Peneriak berlari di sebelah, melewatinya.

" _Oh,_ Dr. Kim! Syukurlah."

Suster yang tadinya nyaris menangis, sekarang tersenyum lega. Ia memberi ruang kepada nam – bocah, yang dipanggilnya... **Dokter?** __

 _Tunggu,_

Bocah berpakaian layaknya pemain basket sekolah ini seorang dokter?!

Bobby nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Namun ketika suster lain memakaikan terburu jubah putih ke tubuh bocah itu, dan melihat bagaimana caranya memberi instruksi pada ketiga tenaga medis di sana, ia percaya. Ne, bocah ini adalah seorang dokter; Dr. Kim. Menilai dari sikap hormat orang-orang di sekitarnya, Bobby yakin, Dr. Kim adalah sosok yang disegani.

"Kita akan membutuhkan banyak darah." Dr. Kim berkata, dengan luwesnya menaiki brankar, menaungi lutut Junhoe untuk menekan kain kasa baru ke perutnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa kantong darah lagi," ucap Si Suster, menjauhi brankar yang mulai didorong memasuki pintu rumah sakit.

Bobby reflek ikut membantu, mengingat yang mendorong brankar hanya dua orang yeoja sementara Dr. Kim terus berteriak 'lebih cepat', dan 'minggir' saat beberapa orang baik itu pasien, pengunjung, ataupun suster menghalangi laju brankar di depan mereka.

Terus terang Bobby terkesima melihat aksi Sang Dokter. Menurutnya Dr. Kim sangat _cool_ dan profesional. Lihatlah bagaimana alis tebal dan rapi itu saling menukik, menandakan keseriusan Si Pemilik. Belum lagi bibirnya yang pink dan penuh saling mengerucut akibat berkonsentrasi.

Dan sapuan darah di pipi kirinya, yang tidak sengaja ternoda karena Sang Pemilik mengusap keringat dari sana menggunakan punggung tangannya yang berlumuran darah... _oh,_ Bobby tidak pernah melihat seseorang seindah itu sebelumnya dengan hiasan darah di pipi, serta bulir keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

Ini aneh.

 _Deg, deg, deg, deg~_

Kenapa dia jadi... berdebar?

 **FIN(?)**

 **(NEXT) B.A.P**


	3. (BangHim) I'll Catch You

(BangHim) I'll Catch You

Author : Bang Young Ran

Rating : T

Genre : Romance/Fluff/Yaoi/AU

Main Cast :

Bang Yong Guk

Kim Him Chan

Bang Yong Chan (BangHim's son)

(BangHim) I'll Catch You

"Kita tidak langsung pulang?"

Bang Yong Chan, bocah 5 tahun itu mendongak, menatap wajah Sang Appa yang balas tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Tidak, Yongchanie, kita akan pergi ke tempat Umma-mu. Kita akan memberinya kejutan. Kau mau membantu Appa memberi Umma kejutan?"

Bang Yong Guk, Sang Appa, bertanya dengan semangat penuh. Memancing anggukan penuh semangat pula dari Si Kecil.

"Eum! Tentu saja Yongchanie akan membantu Appa!" pekik Yong Chan sembari melompat-lompat riang dengan kaki kecilnya.

Yong Guk semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka; takut kalau buah hatinya itu terjatuh. "Kalau begitu, kita ke toko bunga dulu, ne? Yongchanie masih ingat, kan, apa bunga kesukaan Umma?"

"DAISY! Umma suka bunga daisy, Appa! Yang warna putih! Yongchanie juga suka daisy putih."

"Kkkk~ ne, ne..., Appa tahu, Baby. Kau juga ingin apa belikan bunga?" Yong Guk mengira buah hatinya akan berteriak 'YA!' dengan begitu antusias. Namun betapa kagetnya karena Yong Chan malah menggeleng sembari mengerucutkan bibir. " Kau tidak ingin Appa membelikanmu bunga?"

"Ne. Yongchanie lebih suka es krim dibandingkan bunga, Appa...!"

"Oh, jadi Anak Appa mau es krim? Tapi kau baru saja makan siang. Bukankah Umma melarangmu makan es krim berlebihan?" Yong Guk tidak membutuhkan jawaban saat mata doe bermarbel hitam familiar tersebut menatapnya berbinar. Oh, terkutuklah kau, The Power of Aegyo! "Urgh, baiklah, baiklah...! Tapi jangan beritahu Umma-mu, arra? Dia akan membunuh Appa kalau sampai tahu hal ini."

Menyerah.

Yah, Yong Guk begitu lemah bila dihadapkan pada aegyo dari dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Bang Him Chan & Bang Yong Chan.

"Yeeeeeey! Yongchanie sayyaaaaaang Appa~!"

#####(=^_^=)#####

"Kau baik-baik saja di sana, Hyung? Atau kau mau kita pindah lokasi saja? Kau membuatku cemas, berdiri di atas sana."

Namja tampan berkulit putih berseri di atas menara tersenyum, memperlihatkan bunny teeth-nya yang menyerupai gigi kelinci. "Wae, Young Jae-ah? Menara air ini tidak cukup tinggi. Aku pernah memotret dari tempat yang jauh lebih tinggi sebelumnya."

Young Jae-ah, begitu lah Si Tampan memanggil namja manis berpipi chubby ini, mendengus. "Him Chan Hyung! Ayolah, cepat turun dari sana! Aku tidak mau nanti Yong Guk Hyung membunuhku kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu, Hyung...!"

Sekarang giliran Si Tampan, Him Chan, yang mendengus. "Huh, Gukie-Ku bukan orang seperti itu, Young Jae-ah. He's a big Teddy Bear. Dia terlalu baik hati untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap orang lain."

"Ne, ne... Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya, Hyung. Entertain me, he's only a Big Teddy Bear for you and Yongchanie. Orang-orang takut padanya."

"Dulu Gukie-Ku adalah namja idola, tahu! Sekarang saja dia sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan hingga tidak punya waktu bergaul. Dari waktu ke waktu raut wajahnya jadi serius begitu." Himchan bercerita sembari menerawang, menatap langit biru dengan senyuman terkulum. Ne, ia teringat kembali bagaimana mempesona dan tangguhnya sosok 'Gukie-Nya' aka Sang Nampyeon saat mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah dulu. Well, ralat. Sampai sekarang pun, 'Gukie-Nya' masih tetap terlihat mempesona, kok! Apalagi tangguh!

Pemikiran tersebut membuat Him Chan semakin merindukan Yong Guk. Huft, sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu. Yong Guk makin sibuk belakangan ini. Entah Him Chan harus bersyukur atau tidak atas kesuksesan bisnis Sang Nampyeon.

"There, there... kau kembali melakukannya, Hyung."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Tsk! Menghela nafas berat!"

Uh-oh... Him Chan bahkan tidak sadar telah melakukannya. "I'm not!" bantahnya keras kepala.

"Yes, you are~ Sudahlah, Hyung...! Hubungi saja Yong Guk Hyung!" erang Young Jae frustasi. Him Chan sampai takut kalau namja manis itu akan menderita kerontokan rambut akibat sering dijambak oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Tapi Gukie sedang bekerja, Youngie. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya."

"TAPI KAU MERINDUKANNYA!"

Siiiiiiiiiiiiinnng...

"Siapa yang dirindukan?"

DEG.

Suara baritone itu...

Reflek Him Chan menatap nyalang ke sumber suara. Mata doe-nya melebar maksimal saat menemukan sosok Yong Guk bergandengan tangan dengan Malaikat Kecil Mereka, Yong Chan. "GUKIE!" pekiknya heboh, turun tergesa-gesa dari menara air hingga tanpa sengaja kakinya terpeleset pada lima anak tangga terakhir.

(("Hyung/Umma!"))

Young Jae dan Yong Chan berteriak histeris bersamaan, ekspresi horor terlukis jelas pada wajah mereka namun,

HUP!

"I catch you, Baby~"

Bak puteri dari Disney yang selalu Yong Chan tonton, Umma-nya sekarang berada dalam bopongan Pange—ah, Appa-nya. "Huwaaaaa... Appa Jjang! Umma seperti Princess dari Disney! Gyaaa~~"

Dan Yong Chan pun ber-fangirling. Sementara Young Jae...

"Ewh. Him Chan Hyung, aku pulang. Kau tidak membutuhkan asistenmu dalam beberapa hari ke depan, 'kan? Bye. Dah, Yongchanie~ Senang melihatmu pulang, Yong Guk Hyung. Bye."

... Dia cabut. Pergi dengan SLR tergantung di leher dan tali tas punggung tersampir di bahu.

"Ish, aku masih berpikir bocah itu tidak pantas menjadi asistenmu, Hime," rutuk Yong Guk, menatap sejenak punggung Young Jae yang menjauh, lalu beralih menatap Him Chan hanya untuk mendapati marbel hitam itu menatapnya nanar. "Wae, Baby? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"K-kau... k-kapan kau pulang, Gukie?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?! Aku dan Uri-Yongchanie kan bisa menjemputmu! Ah! Aku juga bisa menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untuk menyambut ke—"

Cup~

"I'm home and I got you on my arms right now. Itu lah yang terpenting, Hime. God, I miss you so much." Yong Guk menghembuskan nafas damai, menempelkan pipi mereka dan mengusapnya. Kulit Him Chan yang lembut dan mulus, begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang sedikit kasar. Huft, untunglah tadi pagi Yong Guk bercukur rapi. Kalau tidak? Him Chan pastilah meringis merasakan gesekan jambang-jambang halus yang sempat menumbuhi pipi dan rahangnya beberapa hari belakangan—Yong Guk sangat malas berbenah diri kalau tidak ada seseorang(Him Chan) yang ingin dibuatnya terkesan, mind you!?

"Kkkkk, I've missed you so much too, Gukie. Chu~" Kali ini giliran Him Chan yang menghadiahi Yong Guk kecupan. Meski hanya di pipi, bukannya bibir.

Yong Guk merasakan tarikan pada celananya. Ia menengok ke bawah, hanya untuk tersenyum semakin lebar melihat Si Malaikat Kecil mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi, ingin Yong Guk menggendongnya juga. "Princess, sepertinya Pangeran Kecil Kita iri."

"Omo!" Him Chan perlahan menggeliat turun dari lengan sang nampyeon, mengganti posisinya dengan tubuh sang buah hati. "Nah, sekarang Uri-Yongchanie juga seperti Princess dari Disney! Bukankah begitu, Gukie!?"

"Ne! Tentu saja! Pangeran Kecil kita bisa menjadi apapun yang ia mau." Yong Guk berseru, menatap wajah cantik Him Chan penuh arti, dan mengerucutkan bibir; meminta Si Csntik menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan.

Cup~

Dan memang itulah yang Him Chan lakukan; menyatukan bibir mereka dalam kecupan se-innocence mungkin. Maklum, Yong Chan ada di antara mereka.

"Gumawo for always be there to catch me, Gukie. I love you."

Yong Guk menyeringai bangga. "I love you too, Hime. No matter what happened, even if I break my arms, I'll always find my way to catch you. Thank you. Thank you for letting me spend a day with you. For sharing your life with me. For holding my hand. For listening to the crappy parts even when they aren't as fun as the happy ones are. For knowing me and still wanting me. For being honest when you don't. For helping me in whatever ways you were meant to. For letting me help you in return. Thank you, Hime."

Him Chan berusaha tersenyum meskipun kristal bening berkumpul deras di ruang matanya. Ia terharu, tidak menyangka kalau namja tampan itu akan menumpahkan seluruh isi hati dalam kalimat-kalimat indah tersebut padanya. "A-aku ju-juga..."

Cup!

"Mencintaiku?" tebak Yong Guk, lagi-lagi menghentikan kata-kata Sang Anae dengan kecupan lembutnya. "Ne, ne, aku tahu, Baby. I always know you love me too~" dendangnya, menggusakkan puncak hidung mereka gemas.

"Umma, Appa, bagaimana dengan Yongchanie?" Yong Chan yang merasa ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya maju—merajuk.

Him Chan dan Yong Guk sontak tertawa. Tanpa menunggu keduanya menghadiahi wajah Sang Buah Hati secara bergantian, membuat makhluk mungil tersebut terkikik serta berteriak heboh. Bukan karena geli, hanya saja Him Chan beserta jemari jahilnya memutuskan untuk menggelitikinya.

"Gyaaa~ Umma! Henti – hahhaha..."

Menghentikan 'penyiksaan'nya, Him Chan beralih meraih kedua pipi chubby Yong Chan, menarik wajah mungil itu dengan lembut untuk menghadiahi keningnya dengan kecupan. "Umma dan Appa sangat menyayangimu, Yongchanie~ Kau adalah segalanya; malaikat kecil kami. Kami mencintaimu."

"Ne! Aku dan Umma-mu sangat mencintaimu, Yongchanie!" seru Yong Guk dengan suara melengking, mendadak out of character dari dirinya yang bia — ah, salah. Ini adalah Bang Yong Guk yang biasanya; absurd dan heboh.

"Kkkk, geure? Yongchanie juga mencintai umma dan appa sebesaaaaaaaaaar ini!" Yong Chan memberi gestur menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya yang direntangkan lebar, hanya untuk terkesiap mendapati sebuket daisy yang sempat terabaikan di tangannya. "Omo! Umma, Yongchanie hampir lupa! Yongchanie dan Appa tadi membeli ini di toko bunga khusus untuk umma. Igeon!"

Tersenyum, Him Chan menerima buket cantik daisy tersebut. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Si Mungil sembari mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dan tentu saja, Him Chan tidak melupakan Sang Nampyeon yang ternyata, sudah bersiap sedia menerima 'hadiah'nya dengan menyodorkan pipi kanan. "Aigoo... My Big Gummy Bear~"

Alih-alih mengecup pipi yang disodorkan, Si Cantik menangkup pipi serta telinga Yong Guk, memiringkan kepala berambut cepak tersebut ke samping, Him Chan mengecup lama bibir penuhnya. "I love you, Gukie. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Baby. I love you too. So much~"

FIN

(NEXT) IKON


End file.
